His One Mistake
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Well... It's about Matt talking to his Dad... this is an entry for the 'Let's Stop Dissing Matt's Dad' contest. A little bit of profanity, but nothing horrible. ^^; Please read, review, and enjoy!


  
**His One Mistake**  
  
  
_Hi, Dad.  
  
It's me.  
Yamato.  
  
I'm sorry for not being there.... you know, at the funeral...  
  
I... I don't know where I was.  
  
You always told me to stay strong, didn't you?  
To know where I was going...  
To know what I was doing...  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to that, Dad.  
  
Heh... It's strange. I'm crying.  
I thought that I wasn't capable of emotion any more...  
  
Guess I was wrong.  
  
I'm guessing that you want the entire story, don't you?  
Where I messed up...  
My pain...  
My addiction...  
  
My life...  
  
Sorry, again, though... before I start.  
I couldn't live up to you._  
  


  
It was six o'clock at night, you know, on a Saturday. I know that I should have been goofing off with Taichi and Koushiro or something like that... but you know me, I'm not really all that sociable. I never have been, right? I guess I could have been doing my homework, or helping out the new kids... but I didn't, remember?  
  
I was bored. I mean, there are only so many re-runs of The Simpsons' that someone can stand... I was just itching to get out of the house, and I remembered a kid at school... I don't remember who... I heard someone talking about a party that was going on that night, and, well...  
  
My legs seemed to move automatically, and before I knew it, I wound up at the party, knocking on the strange door to the unfamiliar house. I think that it was where Tracey lived... maybe Kreg, I don't know, and frankly, I didn't care then or now. I just wanted to do something... ease my bored-to-death mind.  
  
Heh. Bored-to-death. Ironic...  
  
Anyway, I went into the house, and, you know, partied. I didn't have any reason not to party, everyone else was. It was a lot of fun, you know? Lights, and people dancing all around.. It was a great time. I felt like I was on top of the world... I was a great musician, I was at an awesome party... I could take on anything and win.  
  
But I couldn't win, Dad. Not against LSD.  
  
Did I know that it was LSD? Yeah, sure, of course I knew it was LSD. But remember... my one mistake. The one time that I messed up... it caused so many more mistakes, you know? Kind of like on a math test... if you make one mistake entering the data, the entire problem is wrong. But the problem is, you don't know that you made a mistake until it's too late, and you fail the test.  
  
Like I failed you.  
  
I tried the LSD, and I loved it. Do you know how amazing it is, Dad? You can get mesmerized by the strangest things, and everything seems perfect. Everyone but yourself is a crazy person, and you're the only one who is perfect. That's how I felt, Dad. I was perfect, the perfect person.  
  
For once... I liked myself.  
  
But this really isn't the time for me to start a pity party for myself, you know? I made the mistake, and I know it. I don't remember anything else about that party, I hate to say it. Did I do any more drugs? Who knows? Did I have sex? I wouldn't be able to remember if I did... I was so hooked up.  
  
That's how it all began, Dad.   
  
My one mistake...  
  


  
_Was it my fault?  
  
Messing up my life like that?  
  
Yeah, I guess it was.  
  
I really hope you didn't blame yourself, because it wasn't your fault...  
Not by a long shot.  
  
Dad, you were always there for me.  
  
Even when I was high and on drugs, you supported me.  
  
Sure, there were times when you irritated me...  
When I wished that you'd just leave me alone...  
  
But really...   
  
Who doesn't have that?  
  
Dad, I'm really sorry.  
  
.....I suppose that I can't make up for it...  
  
But guess what, Dad?  
  
I'm giving up on it.  
All of it.  
I am not going to let drugs rule my life anymore.  
  
I read somewhere that every person in life was allowed one mistake.  
  
Bull shit.  
  
Think about it... if everyone was allowed one mistake, where would that lead us?  
  
A player on the soccer field goes up to his coach and says, I'm going to go out there today, Coach, and I'm going to try my best.  
  
But, remember, Coach...  
  
I'm allowed one mistake.  
  
Great attitude, isn't it?  
  
That's why I feel horrible about my choice, Dad.  
About my addiction...  
My wasted youth...  
  
I let you down, didn't I?  
  
I'm glad you were always there for me, Dad.  
  
I never once thought that I'd end up this way.  
Dirty...  
Ragged...  
  
You never let me think that way.  
  
And, for that...  
  
  
I love you.  
_  
  


A young man walked away from the cemetery that day, leaving a packet of papers behind, resting on the grave. The man's face was coarse with hair, after not shaving, and his once golden hair was dirty and disheveled. A cold breeze ripped through the air on that early morning, making one wonder why that man was out there in the first place, with his tattered jacket and his lonely blue eyes...  
  
But something had happened that morning, something that no one could see from the outside.  
  
Yamato Ishida was brought back into life...  
  
Because of the simple love, the unconditional love, that only a father could give...  
  
Yamato was recovering...  
  
From his one mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ^^; My entry to the Stop Dissing Matt's Dad' contest... sure, I made Matt a drug addict, and Matt's father died, but who cares? *someone holds up a sign saying Everyone!' on it* Hmph. Well, pooh on you.  
  
Also, this was a P.W.A.P. = Poem With A Plot.... Is it good for the entry?  
  
Ja ne! Kyra-chan.


End file.
